Trials of Despair
by beatrix2x
Summary: Lulu's the new grand maester of New Yevon with Baralai gone. But Lulu discovers something she didn't like when Kimahri visited them... Yuna was kidnapped! Now Lulu and Co. must defeat Spira's new threat and retrieve the savior of Spira!
1. Hour of Need

Chapter 1 – Hour of Need 

Lulu stared at the ever-changing clouds as the soft winds flowed through her silky, unbraided hair. She stroked the hair of her son, Vidina, now five years old, as she played with her doll, given by Yuna, the savior of Spira. It has been seven years since Rikku, an Al Bhed girl very skilled at handling machina, Paine, a young woman who joined Rikku and Yuna to hunt spheres as the Gullwings, and Yuna brought the Calm by defeating Sin, an entity capable of massive destruction and Vegnagun, a deadly machina bent on destroying Spira.

Lulu was now the Grand Maester of New Yevon, along with other maesters, Minerva and Lamia. She was staying at Besaid, the island where she grew up, with Wakka, her husband. They both guarded Yuna on her pilgrimage to gaining the Final Aeon, with Rikku, Kimahri, a strong Ronso who guarded Yuna when she was still very young, and Auron, one of Lord Braska's, Yuna's father, guardians.

She heard footsteps outside her house. She carried the now sleeping Vidina and laid him on the bed, next to her sleeping husband. She walked outside, her shoes made tapping sounds with every step as they contacted with the cemented ground. She heard the footsteps getting louder. She turned to her right, and gasped. It was Kimahri, his blue fur covered in bloody gashes.

"Wakka!" Lulu yelled. Wakka ran up to where they are and saw his wife trying hard to cure his wounds with white magic spells. Wakka knelt beside them and lifted Kimahri's head. He began to talk.

"Yuna… kidnapped… by… The… Wishbringer…" Kimahri said, almost in a whisper. Lulu and Wakka exchanged glances, and then looked back at Kimahri again.

"Who's 'The Wishbringer'?" Wakka asked, frowning. Kimahri coughed and spat out a huge amount of blood. Lulu wiped it with her sleeve.

"Three… sisters… want… control… Spira…" Kimahri whispered, softer than before. Then, his eyes started to close, and his breathing began to cease. Lulu shook her head, and looked down. She then heard someone behind her.

"Mommy?" said Vidina. He walked up to her with her doll and hugged Lulu's hips. He let go, peered on his right, and screamed. He saw Kimahri dead. Kimahri was one of his best friends. They played together at Mt. Gagazet and even let her ride on his back occasionally. Vidina began to wail.

Lulu stood up, crossed her arms and looked down. She started to walk toward the temple, fire erupting from under her feet as she lifted them up with each step. When she reached the top step on the stairs, the flags were embraced with flames. People in Besaid peered out of their houses to see what was happening. When Lulu disappeared in the temple, the sky turned red and the clouds began to disperse. The sky began to spit out fireballs, narrowly missing the houses.

"Lu?" Wakka said as he stroked his wife's back. Lulu stared at Kimahri, who was now lying in a bed full of flowers. The burial was taking place on Mt. Gagazet, Minerva as the priestess. After the ceremony, Biran and Yenke, Kimahri's brothers, lifted his bed and dropped it softly before Lulu, Wakka, and Vidina, who were sobbing softly.

"If you would do the honor?" Biran said, referring to Lulu. She nodded, and everyone stepped back. She raised both of her hands, and dropped them. As she dropped them, Kimahri erupted in a conflagration.

After the ceremony, Wakka observed Lulu as she walked to the edge of the mountain. She turned around, and lifted up her hand. She had performed a blizzara spell when a big pointed icicle protruded from the ground. She continuously sent jolts of lightning down to the icicle. After the lightning bolts ended, there stood an ice sculpture of a proud Ronso holding a spear before Lulu.

"Wakka…" Lulu said in her usually calm voice. Wakka looked at her, carrying Vidina, sleeping.

"Lu?" Wakka asked.

"I'm going to save Yuna," Lulu started. "That's what Kimahri would have wanted." Wakka raised his eyebrow, and then nodded.


	2. Treasure Hunt

Chapter 2 – Treasure Hunt 

"I will accompany you…" Lulu and Wakka heard somebody behind them. They turned around and saw a young woman with chestnut hair tied in a bun with braids hanging down and a black dress, similar to Lulu's. She had green and very light blue eyes, meaning she was half Al Bhed. She had admired Lulu when she guarded Lady Ginnem, the first summoner she guarded.

"Are you sure?" asked Wakka. Minerva nodded.

"Yes you should. Your abilities will be useful in our journey." Lulu smiled at her. Minerva specializes in the art of Arcana, an ability of a Dark Knight. Her most deadly move is the legendary Black Sky, formed in ancient times by the earliest Dark Knights. Minerva smiled, and then bowed.

In Besaid the next morning, Lulu and Wakka packed themselves with supplies and grabbed their weapons. Lulu grabbed her staff with a big orb on the tip, and Wakka grabbed his new weapon, a boomerang made of the very parts of Vegnagun. They left Vidina with the people.

"Wakka… Let's go to Bevelle first. I want to know more information about 'The Wishbringer'," Lulu said, braiding her hair the say way as Minerva's.

"Sure!" Wakka said, smiling big.

The highroad of Bevelle was filled with people all over Spira. There was a lot of clamoring. It all ended when Lulu sent a white spark to the sky.

"People of Spira," Lulu started. "I must inform you that Lady Yuna was kidnapped." The place became filled with jeering. Lulu stopped the commotion with yet another spark.

"She was kidnapped by three sisters known as 'The Wishbringer'. Does anybody have any useful information referring to them?" Everybody exchanged looks when somebody, a young woman, stepped up.

"I know all about them!" the young woman yelled. Lulu looked closely at the young woman. She had green eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved yellow shirt with a dash of orange, a short yellow skirt, and red gloves. Her hair was tied back by big red ribbons on both sides of her head. She had on a jetpack on her back.

"Rikku?" Lulu said.

"How you been Lulu!" yelled the woman. She activated her jetpack and rose up, landing next to Lulu. The place was filled by mixed conversations like: "Isn't that the Al Bhed girl that guarded Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage?" and "That's the girl who defeated Vegnagun with Lady Yuna, isn't she?" Lulu silenced them once again.

"Are there anyone else who might be able to help us?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said a woman behind Lulu. She turned around and saw a woman with amethyst hair and pink eyes. She had her arms crossed. She started to walk toward her, shaking her head.

"That Ronso put up quite a fuss before he finally gave in," she said. "I'm Violet… One of the ones you seek…" Lulu glowered at her and threw a big ice ball at her. But before it hit her, Violet was embraced by a storm of pink lights, and vanished.


	3. Ice Queen

Chapter 3 – Ice Queen 

"I'll join you Lulu," said Rikku. Lulu nodded and looked away.

"Lulu, I know it's hard. But we'll find Yunie!" Lulu shook her head, and then looked at Rikku with sympathetic eyes.

"Is there something else that happened? Where's Kimahri? Usually he's the first one to look for Yunie. Didn't he come to you?"

"He did," Lulu whispered. She then looked away.

"Lulu? Wakka?" Rikku shot them both a bemused look.

"Kimahri's… Kimahri's dead…" Lulu said. Rikku cupped her mouth with both hands.

"No." Rikku gasped. Lulu nodded. Her green eyes swam with sadness that she erupted into tears, sobbing.

"Rikku…" Wakka stroked Rikku's back, trying to relieve her of her pain, encouraging her to be strong. Rikku wiped her tears off, and stood up.

"Let's go." Lulu stood up and straightened her dress, and so did Minerva.

"Let's go visit Wantz. I need to supply," Rikku sighed. On the way to Macalania, they were surprised of what they saw. Macalania temple was rebuilt. Five years ago it sunk underground. The sight of the temple was reminiscing to Rikku. This was where they had acquired Yuna's fourth aeon, Shiva. As they entered the shop near Lake Macalania, they saw something immensely unbelievable. The whole place was covered in ice. They all looked round for the cause. On one corner near the counter, they saw the deity of ice, chained on her hands and legs. Her shiny, blue sheen reflected the sun's light. Next to her was something, or someone, frozen. Rikku asked Lulu to thaw it out, and Lulu began to cast a fire spell.

To their surprise, it was Wantz, his stomach red with blood. Lulu stared at Shiva and used blizzaga on her. She slowly opened her eyes and her bright blue eyes stared into oblivion.

"Where am I?" Her voice echoed as if the room was empty. Everyone gasped.

"You can talk?" Rikku gasped.

* * *

A little short but the aeons are back! 


	4. Sacred Beast

Chapter 4 – Sacred Beast 

"But how?" Lulu asked, confused. She threw a thunder spell at the chains, which broke open, setting Shiva free. "Who did this to you?"

"There is no time! Yu Yevon is back!" Shiva announced.

"But who brought him to life? Only a very powerful necromancer can bring such a man of colossal strength back to life!" Minerva noted.

"A sister of 'The Wishbringer' is a necromancer," said Rikku. Lulu looked at her.

"You know about them?" she asked. Rikku nodded.

"They destroyed our airship a year ago. The necromancer is Umbra, --" Minerva gasped. "-- Violet is a witch, and Rogue is a fierce warrior, she killed Brother with the airship. I don't know what happened to Paine but me and Yunie got out okay." Lulu looked at Minerva.

"Umbra's my half sister!" Minerva admitted. Rikku gasped.

"I am sorry to break up the conversation you are having but there is a more serious matter. Sin is back," Shiva interrupted, her voice still echoing. "It already destroyed my fellow aeons: Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, and Bahamut." She flipped her hair back, and started to walk outside. She pointed at the sky. Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Minerva looked up and gasped. It was Sin, in the flesh, destroying Macalania woods.

"Come, let us not waste any more time," Shiva echoed. Lulu glared at Sin and threw it a flare spell, but it didn't do anything but a mere spark on its strong hide.

"Lulu!" Rikku shouted, grabbing hold of the black mage's arm. But Lulu continued to cast various spells one after another. After her last spell, Lulu saw somebody riding Sin. Her hair had a crimson luster and she was wearing a red dress, with a sword on both hands. She was looking triumphant, like she had won a very tough contest. Lulu raised her hand and the sky turned black. It started to spit fireballs and thunder sparks around Sin, but it missed. One fireball came close to her, but she stood up, deflected it with her sword, and threw it at them. Sin disappeared suddenly.

"Rogue!" Rikku bellowed.

* * *

Short as chapter three and some aeons dead, sorry if you're a Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion,and/orBahamut fan... I promise the fifth one's going to be long! 


End file.
